Elrond & Estel: Fixing Ada
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Elrond is exhausted, and needs some fixing. FluffFamily. Dedicate to Nieriel Raina. Complete. Nominated for MPA 2007. Nominee for MEFA 2009


Title: Fixing Ada

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: oli

Rate: K

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot is…

Warning: Fluff/family.

Summary: Elrond is exhausted, and needs some fixing.

A/N: Estel age is 12, just for fun…

A/N: Dedicate to Nieriel Raina - I hope you'll enjoy it sweetie…

**Imladris**

Estel watched how his Ada worked all day to amend the twin's whining and whimpering from the pain, he did not see what was the cause as his Adar's back blocked the sight for him.

"Estel, go to your room, or play in the garden, I will be with you shortly, I hope," Elrond said to the boy without turning to meet his sky blue eyes, as the twins yearned for his attention.

"Can I watch, Ada?" Estel asked, standing outside the room, try to watch his Adar's moves.

"Not now, my son," Elrond replied and turned to face the boy, who seemed to want his attention too, he sighed slightly, and then added, "Estel, play with Glorfindel for awhile, and I will come for you when I have finished here, all right?"

"But Ada, you have been with the twins since they back from the trip two days ago…" Estel exclaimed, and then he added as he asked, "Have you to the kitchen to take something to eat at least, or taken a reprieve from them?"

And with that, Estel left, heading outside for the fresh air that welcomed him willingly as the birds sang.

The sun was in the middle of the sky, when he last looked upon it, he found himself staring at the door that he left hours ago, he did not know if he should enter inside, as he didn't know what his Adar's reaction would be, he walked over to the garden and picked one flower, playing in the corolla, he tore each petal as he mumbled, "Outside", then he tore another, "Inside", "Outside", "Inside"… and there one was left, he torn it, "Outside".

Estel could felt his heart pacing, mumbled over what was left of the flower, "I let this flower decide for me, as I should let my heart? I am going in."

Estel opened the door, and headed to the room where he last saw his Ada taking care of the twins, he opened the door, and was about to shout his Ada's name, looking around he could see that Elrond was not in the room, and the elves seemed asleep, no sound of whining was heard and their eyes were wide open.

Estel left the room, sighing with relief to see that his Ada was not there.

He walked to his Ada's room, noticed how the door was half-open, he let himself inside, and noticed the position of how Elrond's slept.

Elrond slept with his face against the white cream pillow, knowing that his Ada slept only on his back, not the other way around.

Estel thought, 'He must be tired, after handling the twins.'

Estel walked over to his Adar, climbed on to the bed, and he noticed the aroma oil placed on the desk, removing his Adar's clothes he took the bottle, opened it, and poured some into his hand, and then he placed it back on the desk.

He rubbed his hands, and then he moved them over Elrond's back, and started to fix his Adar, noticing by a feeling how tense his Adar's muscles were.

Estel said softly, "I will fix you Ada."

"Estel," Elrond sighed as he felt how his muscles seemed to relax under the boy's touch on him, and added asking, "Where? How do you know?"

Estel smiled, "I watched you as you were giving massages to Erestor after spending long days and night reading books, rubbing his neck, I noticed how you did it without hitting on some nerves, and I also took some books and read them in my room."

"Why? You could have asked me, my son." Elrond asked, enjoying himself as Estel rubbed his muscles, the feeling was so relaxing, just what he needed.

Estel stopped, grabbing the oil again, immersed it more on his hand, and then back over Elrond's side, and continued where he stopped.

"Ada, you were busy, I did not wish to disturb you with my questions, but I did watch you, every move."

"And what did you learn of it, my son?" Elrond asked him.

"That I want you to teach me how to be a healer like you." Estel replied with a large smile upon his face.

**Fin**


End file.
